Darkside of the Moon
by lizcat141
Summary: A new twist on the episode Cramp from Transformers Armada featuring all our favorites and a new character
1. Chapter 1

I was starting to get worried. It appeared to be nothing more than the usual battle between Starscream and Galvatron, but this time Galvatron has the Star Saber and not Starscream. Each of them have received damages, but nothing critical. Galvatron was too blinded by his rage to actually stay focused on the battle at hand. "I've always looked forward to battling you Galvatron. Your words are much stronger than your fighting abilities" Starscream taunted Galvatron." I must say I'm very dissapointed."At that comment, Galvatron optics glowed with a new anger, and resentment. The two of them charged at one another blades clashing and whirring by so fast that all you could see was a mix of blue and red.

Then it happened. Galvatron had struck Starscream in his spark chamber. The thing that astonished me the most was, he let Galvatron do it. I couldn't believe it. I turned away and decided not to hear what he was saying. This couldn't be happening this wasn't happening. He promised me he'd be alright, now he was breaking that promise. When I turned around Starscream was getting up and he had pulled the Star Saber out of his chest. "Starscream!!' I yelled at him in order to grab his attention. As I ran to him the small Allspark banged against my chest as I ran. "Juliet." he said very weakly getting down on his knees in order for me to get closer. "Let me help you. Please you know I can help you." I pleaded for him to let me help. He was practically like an older brother to me and he was also one of my only friends and I didn't want to lose him. "It's too late for you to help me Juliet. Don't even bother." he told me straight. My entire body started to shake and tremble from the anger and sadness. I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. "But I..." "Now listen to me Juliet!" he said firmly. "I will be alright. This is what I am supposed to do. You showed me that not long ago." He then pointed to the Allspark hanging from the lanyard on my neck. "You still have to help stop Unicron. You still have your own destiny Juliet." I sigh but still looked up at him and smiled while tears still fell from my eyes. "Okay." I finally managed to choke out. He still could since the pain I felt, and he carefully brushed away the tears that fell from my face. I stepped back as he started to stand. He then called for Swindle and activated his Proton Cannons and shot straight at Unicron. "Starscream NO!!!" I screamed to him as I ran faster towards him trying to get him to stop before it was too late. He heard my cries and turned around and started to bend down and reached to me. I was almost to him when a hug pulse was sent down and hit us, throwing me back into a huge rock. After a few second I looked up as the dust settled and all I saw was a huge crater where Starscream was and his wing saber. I couldn't believe that all this had actually happened. Did I actually just lose my best friend? What would I do now? Then I heard footsteps and saw Galvatron besides Optimus. "I shall consider your offer Prime." With that Galvatron left. The sudden realization of what happened hit me like a truck. My heart started to clench and my throat felt dry and constricted. It just couldn't be. Not him, anyone but him. They took my best friend away from me. He was the only one who cared about me and now he was gone for good.

When I looked up I saw something glittering in front of me. When I picked it up and brushed off the dirt, I found out that it was a small shard of Starscream's amour. Part of it showed the original color he had the other had his new blue paint job. All at once a wave of pain, sadness, anger, and nausea came over me. I started coughing loudly, and then I just threw up. I started to cry so hard by all that had happened. I pulled my knees into my chest and just wept. None of this should have happened. Alexis and I tried to talk him out of coming here. Just then something cold touched my arm. I looked over and saw Swindle. "Are you okay, Juliet?" he asked me. I shook my head at him and started to cry a little more. He sat down next to me and grabbed me around my shoulders. It felt good to know at least one other person cared for me. "Alright you two." Optimus called to us" We should get back to the ship." Swindle and I got up he and I started towards Optimus. I stopped just by the edge of the crater where Starscream once stood. I took off my lanyard that held my eagle pendant on it. I took off the pendant and slipped it into my jean pocket. There was a small hole in the shard of amour that I slipped the tip of the lanyard thought, and then hung it around my neck. I started to cry once more but this time these tears were from anger. "I'll get you for this Galvatron." I said clutching the shard as one tear hit it. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." I then ran to catch up with Swindle and Optimus so we could get ready for the battle ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after the Autobots and Decepticons declaired peace between each other, I lay on my bed. I was stareing at my wall where the paining of Starscream hung. It just stared at me with its smile. I kept hoping that this was a dream and that I'd wake up soon. But I knew it wasnt. I was all alone now, well except Swindle who hadnt left my side since Starscream died. He either didnt want to be alone or was making sure I was okay. I didnt know which but it made me feel better. I kept going through my mind what I had said to Starscream to make him do this. Then I remembered what it was.

_We were sitting on the edge of a cliff just watching the sun start to set. He looked over at me. "Juliet, who do you think I am." he asked me. I looked up at him. "I dont know. What do you want to be?" I asked him. He looked back at the sun set. "I'm not sure anymore who I am or what I want to be." I climbed into his lap and looked up at him. "Thats okay." I said. "Someone great once said "It is never to late to be what you could have been." Its your choice to be what you want Starscream." He looked down at me. "And what have you chosen to be Juliet?" he asked me. I looked at him. "I chose to be your friend." I told him. He looked shocked. "I've also chosen to accept my fate and who I am." I explained. "And who would that be?" he asked. "I'm not sure." _

Thats what I said. He had chosen who he wanted to be. He wanted to be the hero. I sat up and looked at his picture. Then I saw Galvatrons and my body filled with a new rage. I grabbed my sword and threw it at him hitting his spark chamber. Swindle looked up at me from where he had been sitting. "You okay Juliet?" I looked over at him and calmed down. "Yea I'm fine Swindle." then Hot Shot walked in. "Mind giving us some time alone?" he asked Swindle. Swindel oblidged and left the room as Hot Shot closed the door as he left.

Hot Shot came and sat down right next to my bed. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked me. "How am I doing? How am I doing?" I yelled standing up. "I just saw my best friend vaporized into dust. How the hell ya think I', doing?" Hot SHot stood up as if avoiding the blows from the force of my words. "Juliet, please calm down." he told me. "No I wont calm down!" I yelled as tears spilled from my eyes. "I blame you and the rest of the Autobot team for what happened to him." Hot Short stared at me. "How do you figure its our fault?" he asked me. "Because you thought he stoll the Skyboom sheild when Alexis and the others took the mini-cons out for a walk and he felt untrusted which resulted in him leaving. " I told him. "If _you_ guys had trusted him he would have stayed and wouldnt have had to sacrifice himself for everyone to work together." I finally broke down and stared crying. Hot Shot picked me up and cradled me like you would a baby and just held me til I stopped crying. "It will be okay." he told me. "We are going to find a way to bring him back." I took out my fragment of Starscream's armour and held it. Hot Shot looked at it. "MAybe we can use that." he said. "No theres not enough. I tried already." I told him. He placed me back on the bed. "It'll be okay Juliet." he promised me. "we'll get him back." he then walked out of the room and left. I reached under the bed and pulled out the "quilt" we had made Starscream. I had found it in the forest after he left and took it. I wrapped myself up in it and laid down. I pressed play on my cd player and listened to the song as I drifted off to sleep.

_Together In All These Memories  
I See Your Smile  
All The Memories I Hold Dear  
Darling You Know I Love You Till The End Of Time_

All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
It's All About Us  
Imagine You'd Be Here  
All Of My Memories  
Keep You Near  
The Silent Whispers  
The Silent Tears


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw a brilliant blinding light ahead of me. I had to sheild my eyes in order to not be blinded by it. When I looked up, standing in the rays of the light was a huge Transformer. He was probably bigger than Optimus. "Who are you?" I asked. "That is none of your concern youngling." he said. "Hey! Who you callin' a youngling?" I snapped back at him. I hate it when I am called that. Starscream is the only one who was allowed to call me that. "I am calling you a youngling Allspark Child." Whoa okay back track. Allspark Child? How'd he know about that? "You are probably wondering how I know you are the Allspark Child." _

_"Oh mysterious and phychic. All the qualities of a scam artist." He laughed as in thinking I was trying to be funny. "I should know who you are for I created you. I created you to stop this war between the Autobots and Decepticons along with the Mini-cons." "So let me get this straight, I am supposed to stop a war and save everyone? I am only 14 here dude. I shouldnt need to worry about this." I told him. Then it seemed like I was flying backwards. "You will understand soon enough." he told me. When I looked back a little from the huge bot I saw.. "Starscream?" I continued to move backwards as he grew dimmer as the light grew brighter. "No STARSCREAM!" _

I sat up. It was all a dream. Even Starscream was a dream. I had fallen asleep for a few hours and Swindle was lying right next to me. "Hey." I said shaking him. "Come on wake up." he groaned and rolled over. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." Alexis walked in. "Um Juliet can I ask you something?" she said to me. "Sure what is it." She just stood there for a moment. "Can you take me to where Starscream died? I-I just want to say good-bye to him." She looked like she was about to cry. I smiled. "Sure Alexis." We walked to the hanger and I transformed to my jet mode. Alexis hopped in and so did Swindle. Man did he get attached to me quick.

As we flew over the place where Starscream had died I started feeling sad. I shook that feeling off when I saw Optimus talking to Galvatron. "What are they doing here?" Swindle asked me. "I dont know and I really dont care." I told him as I landed. The two of them got out and I transformed back into my human self. I walked over to Starscream's wing sabre and removed it. "What are you going to do with that Juliet?" Alexis asked. I carefully moved it and placed in against the rocks. It suddenly transformed back into his wing. Alexis came to stand bye me. I gave her some time alone to say good-bye to him as I tried not to cry.

Just then Optimus came by. "Come on you three we have to go." Swindle and Alexis ran ahead but I stayed. I took the Allspark off and wrapped it around the wing. "Good-bye Starscream." I said as I started leaving something behind me started glowing. I turned around and saw a shape forming on the wing. "What's going on?" Swindle asked me. A few moments later Starscream was leaning against the rock but he didnt move. He still had some dents and scratches on him but the Allspark was repairing him. "Starscream?" I asked. He then stirred and slowly onlined his optics.

He looked right at me. "Juliet?" I ran at him as he slowly opened his arms and jumped into them transforming to my sparkling size. I started crying I was so happy. "Your alive?" I asked him. I couldnt believe it. "Yes Juliet. I'm here. I'm here." he said holding me closer. "I won't ever leave you again. I promise. I'll stay for good." I looked at him and playfully hit him. "You better not cause if you do something like that again I will have bring you back and kill you." He smiled at me. "But then you'd just have to bring me back again." He smiled as I embrassed him again. Optimus and Galvatron walked up. "Hot Shot told you we'd bring him back." Optimus said as I took the Allspark off of Starscream's wing. I looked over at Galvatron who looked very agrivated. He still held the Starsabre and that made me uneasy. Quite suddenly Galvatron smacked me off of Starscream sending me flying.

"Galvatron what are you doing?" Optimus asked. Galvatron then sent the Starsabre up Optimus' chest making him collapse to the ground. "Stay out of this Prime." he sneered. He then aimed the Starsabre at Starscreams spark chamber. Starscream tried to get up but was to weak to get up. The Allspark hadnt fully fixed him when I had taken it off. "Dont worry Starscream." Galvatron said. "This time I'll make sure its quick and painless." he said lowering the Starsabre. "No!" I yelled running straight infront of Starscream. I wasnt about to lose him again.


End file.
